go_animatefandomcom-20200216-history
Quick Video Maker
The Quick Video Maker was introduced later after the Full Video Maker was made. The Quick Video Maker is now heavily prefered by novice animators. But there are many limits in the Quick Video Maker that advanced animators who always want high quality animations won't usually use this type. "Quick Video Makers are great for getting started quickly. Select a template style below, a background, choose some characters, type or record your dialogue and press play. We do all the hard work for you!" '' Advantages Many novice animators use this type of video maker because it is even more simple than the Full Video Maker. It all adds up when you find that the Full Video Maker is very easy to use (easier than Flash, Scratch, etc.). *You can easily make a video in a short amount of time *All you need to do is a select a background, people and write the dialogue and change some emotions and then you can press the Publish button *Many more themes to choose from *No need to waste Go!Bucks on characters because there are premade characters that you can use for free *Some of themes in Full Maker Video are Go!Plus only, giving normal users a slight advantage due to the fact that '''ALL' themes can be used by a normal person. Disadvantages Most experienced and advanced animators don't actually use this often because of the limitations Quick Video Makers have. *They have a premade beginning and end (in other words: Before your video starts the dialogue, you characters will do a certain thing and you cannot change it). This can be frustrating because if you want an argument in an office, first your two characters encounter each other in friendly matter and all of a sudden they turn angry. After they finished arguing ... they get back to happy and cheerful mood. This is the biggest disadvantage of this option *The main part of the animation is the dialogue. All the fighting, hitting, raiding, etc. is either premade or not included in the video. This is another limitation in these types of Video Makers *Most of the backgrounds/locations and characters can only be used if you have Go!Plus; an annoyance for people who don't want to pay a monthly fee *The dialogue can only have 10 speeches which is a very little amount, but Go!Plus can have up to 30, but not unlimited. This makes normal users even more annoyed and even the Go!Plus users because they also have a limitation *There are only 5 emotions for you to choose from. Even for Go!Plus *Most of the TTS (Text to Speech) is also only for Go!Plus, limiting Normal Users even more Themes of Quick Video Maker There are many topics and themes of the Quick Video Maker. Here is a list of them: *Anime *Election 2012 *@School - Manga Style *Video eCards *Epic Ninja Battle *The School Chronicals *Lil' Petz Quick *Office Gossipers *Wildlife *A Space Odyssey *Slice of Daily Life *ARRRRRRRRR! *Jungle Warfare Quick *Basketball Fever *Talking Picz Overall Quick Video Maker is a wonderful addition to Go!Animate but it could have been better if you had the option to pick the beginning and ending sections, as well as actions. Many novice animators would use it, but the most popular and experienced animators will not usually use this format due to it's infamous disadvantages.